A New Beginning For Us
by Tinkerbellrocks
Summary: My story is a little different from Twilight,but I hope that it will be just as good. i created a new species though, orcles. Hope you enjoy. Please review.
1. The Beginning

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0in; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0in; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

When I first set eyes on Colorado ten thousand years ago, my sisters and I didn't fit in anywhere. We had these "special abilities" as the humans put it, that we couldn't really control so everyone coward before us. My sisters and I kept to our selves because what we do brand us freaks. My abilities are to see the past, present, and future. I could also drain energy through touch or concentration. My little sister, Bais (ba-sigh), could read minds and create electric shocks. My other sister, Murriana can speak t and see ghosts. She could also create fire. The three of us are extremely beautiful. My name is Selena. Every day at lunch, my sisters and I wait for a new student. Someone who doesn't know us; but right now, our luck of that happening doesn't look so good. Or so we thought. So at lunch we went over to our table away from the rest of the student body. "So Selena, any chance of a new student today?" asked my little sister Bais. "I don't know Bais. I haven't checked yet today." I answered. "You should check." replied Murriana. There was a long pause as I scanned the future. After I was finished, there was a huge smile on my face. My sisters took in my expression and soon realized that we were going to have a new student. Bais suddenly asked me, "How many?" I quickly answered, "Three boys. Brothers actually." Murriana then asked, "What are their names?" "Sletcher, Zion, and David." "How old are they?" Bais asked me. "David is your age Bais, Zion is Murriana's age, and Sletcher is my age." I replied. As soon as Murriana and Bais heard that Sletcher was my age, they exchanged thoughts. Then, at the same time the exclaimed, "YOU LOVE SLETCHER!" I instantly blushed the deepest red possible. I looked down embarrassed as my sisters erupted with laughter. If I was able to say anything I would have said something like "I don't even know him." But I was way too embarrassed to say anything. I was thankful when the bell rang to signify that I needed to get to Biology. When I finally got to Biology, I felt that something was wrong, well not really wrong but different. I quickly got to my table; I was the only one in the class that got their own table because everyone else was too afraid to be near me. That's when Sletcher, walked in accompanied by two girls. That is when I realized what the difference was.


	2. What else could happen?

I instantly realized that I was the only one with an empty seat at their table. I literally went as still as a statue when Mrs. Rose assigned Sletcher to my table. As soon as Sletcher sat down next to me, I could have

sworn my heart skipped two beats and then stopped. "Hello," was the simple word that Sletcher told. That did it. My heart started up again, and I said, "Hi," I couldn't say much else because like my sisters said, I

was in love with him. I wasn't ready to stop talking to him so I asked, "How do you like FMS so far?" he answered, "Everyone is so nice. Though it is odd. It is want like first grade all over again, I'm the shiny new

toy that everyone wants." "Well it was like that for me and my sisters too. Then,…" I couldn't tell him that we were as freaks to everyone because we couldn't control our "special abilities". I didn't want to tell him,

but he then said, "Then what?" I knew I couldn't tell him. I ran through my options just then. Option one: I could suck it up and last the rest of class. Option two: I could tell him everything. Option three: I could

easily persuade the teacher to let me go. I was all for option three, but I couldn't bear to leave him. Though I would always find a way to see him tonight. So I hurried up to Mrs. Rose's desk and asked her to let

me go home because I wasn't feeling well. She let me go and then I hurried to my car and waited for my sisters because they couldn't drive themselves home. So I waited in my Porsche listening to my composed

music .


	3. Now what?

Finally my sisters came. As soon as they were in my Porsche they drilled me with questions. The first one came from Bais. "How did Biology go?" that was simple to answer. "Awful. I left early because I had to sit by Sletcher. I really didn't want to leave, but I couldn't risk hurting him. All he said to me was, hi and I freaked out." Then came Murriana's question. "Why are you out here early?" That was easy to answer too. "I chickened out when I had to sit that close to Sletcher." Then it was Bais turn again. "So now what are you going to do?" Now this question was harder to answer. I pondered over this for a while and then I came up with an answer. "I will leave. Just for a while." And again it was Murriana's turn. "Where will you go?" I didn't have a fast answer to that either. I really didn't know where I would go. Then I knew. "I'll go to Texas. I'll stay there for a few days or weeks." As soon as they heard where I was going their faces got very sad. I couldn't let them be sad over me. "You'll be ok guys. It won't be very long. I promise." They still weren't as happy as before but they did feel slightly better to know I wouldn't be gone for months or anything. So the drive home was spent in silence. When we were finally home, I went straight up to my room and packed.


	4. Thoughts and poetry

I drove with what seemed like weeks, but it was only a day. It was warm in Texas. I stopped at a hotel and rented a room. I realized that I couldn't get my mind of Sletcher. I'm a writer so I took out my

notebook and started to write a poem.

_I've known you_

_For only a short period of time,_

_But it feels like _

_I've known you forever._

_I tremble with joy_

_At your every touch._

_The feel of your hand taking mine._

_I want to hold you forever._

_I glow with happiness_

_Every time you're near._

_I want you near me now,_

_I want to be with you forever._

_My knees grow weak_

_In your loving arms._

_I want to stay there,_

_I want you to hold me forever._

_My body melts,_

_With every kiss you give._

_Just the thought of your lips on mine,_

_I want you to kiss me forever._

_My heart jumps_

_To know how much you care._

_Knowing that it's so much more,_

_I want you to love me forever._

I thought about the words I just wrote. Not long though. I wished that I could write more, but now every word made sense. I had to go back to school. To Sletcher. I missed him more than I wanted to, but after

I wrote that poem, I realized how much I actually loved him. My sisters would jump for joy; but I was more interested in Sletcher's reaction. So after staying at the hotel for nearly three days packing, I was

finished and I went home over joyed. I searched the future to see Sletcher's reaction, but then my little sisters jumped in first. They were more than happy. They were so happy that I couldn't find a good

enough word to describe their reaction. Then came Sletcher's reaction. It made me just as happy as my sisters were to see me again. He really missed me.


	5. Home and Valentine's day ideas

When I arrived home, I was glad I was prepared for the ambush I got from my sisters otherwise I wouldn't be able to stand. They ran out of the house screaming, "YOU'RE BACK!" and the tackled me. When I

didn't hit the ground like they wanted, Murriana had a ghost push me over. Good old Murriana. I realized that tomorrow was Valentine's Day and I wanted Sletcher to be my be my Valentine. So I wrote a song

for him and got him a box of those candy hearts that have the little messages on them. After getting the box of candy hearts, I went upstairs to work on the song. I finally came up with a song that I called My

Valentine. I like the song so I wrote down the lyrics twice so that I could sing it l later. I began singing:

If there were no words  
No way to speak  
I would still hear you  
If there were no tears  
No way to feel inside  
I'd still feel for you  
And even if the sun refuse to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart  
Until the end of time  
You're all I need  
My love, my valentine  
All of my life  
I have been waiting for  
All you give to me  
You've opened my eyes  
And showed me how to love unselfishly  
I've dreamed of this a thousand times before  
In my dreams I couldn't love you more  
I will give you my heart  
Until the end of time  
You're all I need  
My love, my valentine  
La da da  
Da da da da  
And even if the sun refuse to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart  
Until the end of time  
Cuz all I need Is you, my valentine You're all I need  
My love, my valentine

I loved how the song sounded. I also bought one of those recording cards without the music so I put the piano music and mixed it with my voice. It sounded wonderful. After I was finished, I checked to see if

Sletcher was getting me anything just in case I showed up. He was. Sletcher was getting me two roses and a small box of chocolates. It was then that I was so excited that I couldn't fall asleep until midnight. I

couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**The song is actually called My Valentine by Martina Mcbride. I felt that it really suit the mood of valentines day and secret crushes so if you want to check it out that is what it is called.**


	6. The surprise

I was so excited when morning finally came. I mostly couldn't wait to see Sletcher though. All I could think about on the trip to school was Sletcher. I couldn't get his reaction out of my mind. During school I was day

dreaming. I was running my new song over and over in my head. When lunch finally came around, I couldn't sit still. "Wow. Aren't we rather happy today?" Bais remarked. "Yeah why so happy today Selena?"

Murriana questioned me. "Because it is almost time for me to go to Biology which means I get to see Sletcher. And its Valentine's Day and we are having a dance…" I zoned out because I had a vision that Sletcher

was going to ask me to the dance. Now I really couldn't sit still. "Chill Selena" Bias and Murriana said together. "You would be bouncing in your seat to if your crush was asking you to the V-Day dance." I replied.

"Oh My Gosh Selena! Are you serious?!" Bais said. I am drop dead serious." "Selena you have to let us help you get ready!" Just then the bell rang. "OK" was what I shouted back to them knowing that I would

have to let them anyways. I practically ran to Biology as soon as I was out of the cafeteria. I quickly sat down at my table waiting for Sletcher. I wasn't bouncing because I didn't want him to think I was insane. So

I composed my features to look blank. He walked and when he saw that I was sitting in my seat he sort of power walked over. "Um...Hi. I'm sorry I couldn't introduce myself last time we met. I'm Selena. You're

Sletcher?" I introduced myself. "Uhh yea. So, um I was wandering if…well you don't have to but…if you would like…to go to the dance with me?" that is when he gave me the roses and the small box of chocolate.

"Sure. I would love to go to the dance with you." I replied and handed him my card and small box of candy hearts. I was so happy I even flashed him a smile. He smiled back at me. During class he watched me. I

blushed a really deep red. Then I saw him look down and quickly wrote something on a piece of paper and passed it to me. _You have a beautiful blush. _I quickly wrote something back. _Thank you. You have a beautiful_

_ smile. _I passed it back and he smiled. Then he wrote something else. _Thank you for the compliment._ Then he went back to staring at me. The bell rang all too soon. I ran to my car and waited for my sisters. I knew it

would be a while so I played my favorite CD to pass the time. The first song was _Claire De Lune_. I loved that song. As soon as it ended my sisters were in the car. I knew that they were going to force me to go to

some mall and get a dress and shoes. Then they were going to do my make- up. This was going to be a long trip. I could tell that without my "gift".


	7. shopping and getting ready

I drove to mall after mall; and every mall was the same. Bais was throwing ball gowns and flats at me, while Murriana threw jeans and high heels. It wasn't very smart that Murriana was trying to put me in heels. I

would fall with every step I took. "Perfect!" Bais exclaimed after she found a red ball gown that was long and flowing at the skirt of the dress and the top was sleeveless and full of sparkles. I had to admit, for once

she did a good job. Then Murriana exclaimed, "I found the perfect matching shoes!" Murriana then passed me a pair of red high heels that were open toed. "Murriana there is no way I would be able to walk! Do

you want me to be falling all over Sletcher?" I scolded her. "No. When he sees you can't walk in them then he will carry you. Oh and Selena...You can't walk in any shoes!" She gave me an evil grin. When I had

them on I could barely stand. I eventually

regained my balance and took a few steps and tripped. Murriana and Bais laughed. I then took off the shoes and went back in the dressing room to change. When I came back, Bais grabbed the dress, and

Murriana took the shoes. We payed for it all. It was a good thing we are rich because the total was $400. On the way home, Bais and Murriana discussed how to do my hair and make -up. We had three hours

before the dance. When we were home, they dragged me to the bathroom, and started playing with my hair. When they were finished, I looked dazzling. My hair was so long that they braided it half way down my

back, then twisted the braid and aligned it with red roses. Then Bais started with my make-up. When she was finished I had a light pink eye shadow, dark red lipstick, and a small amount of mascara. I looked

wonderful. I felt like I fell into a dream. Then right when they finished with me, there was a knock on the door.

I jumped to my feet.


	8. The dance

Right when I jumped up I tripped over my dress. Thank God my sisters were there to catch me before I fell flat on my face. I went as fast as I could down the stairs without falling to answer the door. There standing in a tuxedo, was my date, Sletcher. He looked wonderful. Like my Prince Charming. "Shall we go Selena?" he asked me. I blushed before I answered. "Sure. Let's go." I replied. We walked outside and like Murriana said, I couldn't walk so he carried me. Lovely, my date has to carry me. He carried me like I was the most fragile thing he ever saw. Like if he held me too tight I would break. I guess seeing me walk had that affect on a lot of people. He then carefully placed me in his Volvo. He then walked around to the other side of the car and took off towards the school. "You look beautiful. Like Cinderella in red." He complimented me. "Thanks. You look handsome. Like my Prince Charming." I complimented him back. "Thanks" he said. Then we were silent because we pulled up to the school. He found a parking spot, and walked around to help me out of the car. He carefully placed his hands on my waste so I don't fall while walking. As soon as we reached eye sight to the other students, the boys looked at Sletcher with envy and the girls looked at me with glaring eyes. Wonderful, this was going to be a long night. I couldn't dance, not with those shoes on, but Sletcher made me any way. Though instead of having me on the floor dancing, he placed me on his shoes and me twirled and waltz. It was a magical night. I felt better when we spun outside. That was a good thing for me because I couldn't bear to have all those eyes on me any longer. Apparently he could sense that or something. We danced until the Valentine's Day dance was finally over. So we walked back to his car. Well Sletcher walked, I was being led by him again. Not really walking because my feet were barely touching the ground. He once again placed me in his Volvo like I was a porcelain doll that would break at the slightest touch. We drove half way home in silence. Then he asked me, "Did you have fun tonight?" That's what actually got me thinking about tonight. "Yes I did. It was the best night of my life." I answered him. He smiled at my response. Then he reached over to the stereo and turned it on. My favorite song started to play. "You listen to this kind of music?" I asked. "Um..yea. I can change it if you don't like it." He told me. "No no. Claire De Lune is amazing. It's one of my favorite songs." I quickly told him. He smiled at me again. I blushed a very deep red when I caught him looking at me every once in a while and smile. _Bais and Murriana I owe you guys one._ I thought. We then drove up to my house. He carried me up to the door because we had stairs. Then he lightly kissed me on my cheek. I felt the blood fill my cheeks. "Good night." He said to me. "Good night" I told him back. "Sleep well Selena." He called over his shoulder. "You too Sletcher." And I waved to him. I went inside and was ambushed by my sisters. I literally hit the floor. "OW!" I screamed. "Oops." Bais and Murriana said together. I pulled off the heels, and yelled, "YOU TWO ARE TOAST!" and with that I ran after them.


	9. The perfect night

After running through the house for hours trying to catch my sisters, I finally caught them and tackled them to the ground. "GET OFF THE GROUND SELENA!!! YOU'LL RUIN YOUR DRESS!!!" scolded Bais. I did as she

asked but I grabbed a rope that was lying around and tied them to two chairs back to back so they couldn't move. Then, I hurried upstairs to change. I put on some old shorts and a t-shirt. When I was finished

dressing, I half ran half tripped down the stairs to finish what I started, but they were gone. Murriana. She got a ghost to untie them. "CHEATERS!!" I yelled. Suddenly to objects ran up to me and made me hit the

ground. "OUCH!" I screamed at the little objects holding me down. "Selena you have to tell us everything!" squealed Bais. "Like I have a choice! You two devils will probably hold me against my will!" I told them.

They looked at each other, and then in unison, "YUP." So I told them my entire night. I told them about how Sletcher coaxed me to dance and when I refused he lifted me onto his feet and we began dancing. I told

them how we started out in front of glaring envious eyes and danced all the way outside out of their view. I talked about how on the way home we listened to my favorite song _Clair De Lune_ and how we talked

about the night. I also told them that I kept catching Sletcher staring at me then smile. I also told them that he carried me up the steps like I was made of porcelain and would break at the slightest of touches. I

told them that before he left he kissed me good night. When I was finished, I blushed a deep red blush and they just beamed at me. "What a magical night you had Selena." Bais said. "It was very magical. I felt

like Cinderella." I said and my blush deepened. "How wonderful. I wish I was there to see it all happen." Murriana told me. "Yeah right. You would never let me live the night down." I shot at her. "Yeah you're

probably right." Murriana shot back at me. "Come on Selena. Let's let your hair down." Bais said. "Fine." I said. So we went up to the bathroom and Murriana and Bais carefully started to pull out the flowers and let

my hair fall all the way down to my waist. Then they pulled out their brushes and divided my hair. I usually hated how they would treat me like their own life size Barbie doll, but this time it was actually relaxing.

After they were finished, I told them to get into their pajamas. For once they did as they were told without complaint. I told my little sisters good night, left their rooms, and then slowly walked to mine. I let

everything that happened that night run through my head as I went to sleep. Every little detail. I couldn't wait for tomorrow. It would come eventually. So I let my dreams slowly take me in. Tomorrow would

come soon enough. We also had Murriana's Birthday tomorrow so I had to relax to let a vision in my head to see what we were going to do. Then a perfect image of her birthday party came into view. So I let

that settle into my mind. A perfect ending to a perfect day.


	10. Murriana's Birthday

I couldn't wait to get to school the next morning. I also couldn't wait to invite Sletcher, Zion, and David to Murriana's birthday party. Bais and I planned to take Murriana shopping for some new clothes, shoes, and

any car she wanted. I laid out Murriana's clothes for the day because I didn't want her to wear her usual clothes. I hid the locked up her dresses afterwards so she could only where those clothes. I was so excited. I

knew nothing could spoil this day. Murriana on the other hand… well she wasn't so excited yet. But she will be when Bais and I take her shopping. "Hey Murriana! How are you this morning?" Bais said. "Tired."

Replied Murriana. "Well how 'bout you and Bais go upstairs and get dressed. I'll make breakfast." I told them. The tire Murriana trudged off to go to her room to dress for school. Bais stayed behind to ask me what

tricks I had up my sleeve for Murriana's party. "After school we are going to take her shopping for new clothes. She can pick out whatever she wants. Then, we will take her to get a new car. And Finally, I will have u

keep her busy while I set up for the party and we should invite Zion, David, and Sletcher." I told Bais. "That's a perfect plan!" Bais exclaimed excitedly. "Now go get dressed for school little sis." I said sternly. "Yes

mama!" she said in an official military way. I laughed as she ran up the stairs. I made Murriana's favorite breakfast, French toast with bacon and eggs. The smell was so sweet that it made my mouth water.

"Breakfast!" I called up the stairs. Murriana was first down the stairs. She had on faded blue jeans and a black top that hugged her curves. I picked her outfit well. "Mmm mmm. My favorite!" Murriana exclaimed. "You

eat while I go get dressed." I told her. After I set her plait down, I went upstairs to find something to wear. I went through my drawers until I found a blue jean skirt that Bais had gotten me for my birthday that I

hadn't worn yet. Then I chose a blue shirt that was like Murriana's except it was red. I felt odd wearing clothes that cling to me but I guess it was ok for today. I pulled my hair back in a pony tail when I was done. I

went back down stairs to find Bais eating breakfast and Murriana walking to the living room to read a book. "Murriana come here. Let me do your hair before it dries." I told her. "I want to help too." Bais added.

"UGH!" was Murriana's response before we dragged her upstairs. We brushed out her hair then braided two parts and pulled it back into a pony tail. "You look beautiful Murriana!" Bais exclaimed clearly pleased with

what we did. "Thanks Bais." Murriana said. "You look really elegant Murriana" I told her. "Thanks Selena." Murriana told me. "Come on guys or we're going to be late!" Bais called back to us. We didn't see her leave

but she was already half way down the hall. "Calm down Bais! We are always first to school. No need to worry." Murriana called back to her. "Yeah yeah yeah!" Bais called back over her shoulder. Murriana and I left

the bathroom and headed down the stairs and into the garage where we found Bais leaning against the car tapping her foot with her arms folded across her chest. Murriana and I laughed as we climbed into my

Porsche. As we drove to school Bais kept talking and talking about how Murriana should be excited on her birthday and Murriana just zoned out and nodded with an occasional mhm to make it seem like she was

really listening. When I finally pulled into the school parking lot, Murriana jumped out of the car clearly ready to make a run towards the school to get rid of Bais talking on and on about how she should be happier

and blah blah blah. I only laughed at her expression of annoyance. We walked each other to home room. We left Bais first. Then Murriana. And alone I walked the deserted hallway to my home room. School flew by in

a blur. Then came Biology. I was first there as usual. But there was a change. Usually Mike would be second, but today Sletcher was second. "Darn. I was hoping to beat you here. Oh well. Can we still talk?" Sletcher

told me in a sweet tone. "Umm…sure, why not?" I replied. "Excellent!" He said in a very excited way. "What do you want to talk about?" I asked him. "I don't know. I thought you would have something to talk about."

He told me sheepishly. "Well I'm throwing a birthday party for my sister Murriana and I was wondering if you and your brothers would like to come." I told him. "We'd love to." Replied Sletcher. "Great!" I exclaimed. He

flashed a beautiful smile at me showing me that he was pleased with himself that I was happy. Then class started and I could feel Sletcher staring at me all through the period. Finally the dismissal bell rang and I

said goodbye to Sletcher and that I would see him later. Before I walked out the door he pulled me in a hug and kissed my forehead. I blushed a crimson red. "Can I walk you to your car?" Sletcher asked me. "Sure.

That would be nice."I said bashfully. Sletcher grasped my hand and we started to walk out towards the cars. When we were in the parking lot I saw his car parked next to mine. I got in my car and waited for my

sisters to come out. Sletcher mimicked my movements. I laughed when I saw Bais and David walk out holding hands. Together they walked towards the cars. Then Murriana and Zion walked out holding hands and

laughing. Together they walked towards the cars too. It seems to me that Sletcher and his brothers are gentle men. "Ready for your gifts Murriana?" Bais questioned. "I am now." Murriana said in a love struck tone.

I tried to contain my girlish giggles. I pulled out of the parking lot and towards the mall. "Ok Murriana you can have whatever outfits you want. You also get whatever shoes you want to go with those outfits." I

explained to Murriana. "Awesome!" Murriana exclaimed. Then we started walking towards the mall. Murriana had fun looking for clothes. She found a black t-shirt that she put with dark blue jeans. Then she found a

red quarter sleeve shirt that she put with khaki pants. She pulled a blue tank top off the rack and a navy blue skort. She also found a navy blue t-shirt that she matched with light blue jeans. "How come you won't

pick out a dress or skirt Murriana?" inquired Bais. "Because I haven't found any I like yet." Murriana said in a matter-of-fact way. "Oh" Bais said regretting she said anything. Then we walked over to the dress aisle

and Murriana tried on a beautiful purple dress with little sequins around the waist that hugged her curves and looked extravagant on her. "Murriana you look like a princess!" squealed Bais. Murriana turned towards

me to see what I thought. "Wow you look extravagant Murriana. Just like a princess." I told her with admiration in my voice. "Thanks guys." She told us gratefully. "Come on Murriana! Let's go look at shoes!" Bais

said impatiently. Murriana and I exchanged looks and she went to change back into her clothes. We walked over to the shoes aisle with the bouncy Bais. Murriana found sequin high heels to go with her dress. Then

Bais showed her some high tops to match the navy blue shirt. Murriana took them from her and said thanks. Then Murriana found some sandals that she said would look really good with the green shirt. She also

found some sneakers that she loved. Bais found some high tops to go with her other outfits. "Is that it guys?" I asked them. "Yup!" they said together. We went to check out. Bais kept looking at me with a look

asking me if we were going to get the car now. _Yes we are. _I thought to her. As we walked out to the car, I saw that Sletcher's car was there. They must be picking out Murriana's gifts too. We climbed into my Porsche

again. When I drove into the parking lot of Murriana's favorite Ford Car Store she couldn't contain her excitement. "OH MY GOD YOU DIDN'T!!!" She exclaimed. "I did." I told her with excitement in my voice. As soon as

we came to a stop, Murriana jumped out of the car and waited for us to get out. We looked around at every car before she found her favorite one. "I would love this Black 2009 Ford f-150!" She told me. "Then it's

yours." I told her. She was completely silent when I told her that then "NO WAY!!!! YOU'RE THE BEST!!" she exclaimed. As I payed for her car, I knew she couldn't wait to get her new car and drive it home. So after

the owners drove it out of the store she got in the truck and listened to the truck roar to life. "Ready to go?" I asked her. " Yup!" She said over the roar of the engine. "I wanna go with Murriana. Can I Selena? Oh

please Murriana?" Bais whined. "Of course little sis. Hop in." Murriana said. I told them to be careful and I thought to Bais, _remember keep her busy and make sure she puts a dress or something nice on before you let her_

_ come home . _She nodded and they took off down the road. I got into my Porsche and drove home to decorate our house for the drive way. Carefully I streamed streamers and Chinese lanterns to the trees to indicate

the guest to the house. Then inside I put up balloons and streamers. On the table I laid out a blue table cloth and put a bouquet of white and blue roses in the center. On the piano I put some crystal bowels also

filled with white and blue roses. Then I went to the kitchen to bake the cake. It would be a strawberry cake with strawberry icing. Her favorite. After the cake was done baking I put on the icing and made some small

flowers with what was left over. I set the cake on the piano. When I was finished decorating, I went upstairs to clean up and put on a fresh set of clothes. I put on a red dress that was almost identical to Murriana's

new purple dress but it was a v-neck and had the sequins on the "v" neck line. Then I put on some lip gloss and waited for Sletcher Zion and David to arrive. I heard the door bell ring. I walk over to answer the door.

"Hey Selena." Sletcher greeted me as he looked me over. "Hi guys. Come on in." I greeted them. I offered to take the gifts from Zion, David, and Sletcher. I carried them over to the piano and set them down around

the cake. I invited them to sit down on the sofa while I called Bais to bring Murriana home. "Is she in different clothes?" I asked her. "Yes. I got her to put on a dress. I couldn't get her to put on a bright color so it's

black." Bais confirmed. "That's ok. As long as she is out of the blue jeans." I said. "Ok Selena I'll let her come home now." Bais told me. "Ok. Bye Bais see you in a little bit." And I shut my cell. "Who plays the piano?"

Zion asked. "I do. My sisters play different instruments." I answered. "Play for us Selena." Sletcher encouraged. "Ok. I guess if you want." I said as I blushed. I walked over to the piano and placed my hands the keys

that started to the song I wrote for Sletcher. After I finished I heard the cut of Murriana's truck engine. I walked over to the door and saw how beautiful Murriana looked. Bais must have dragged her into a beauty

salon because her hair was pulled partially up and curled and her face looked like that of a porcelain doll. She had a little bit of glitter by her eyes and she had a light brown eye shadow on. She had a radiant dark

red lip gloss on. She could take any guys breathe away. She walked over and I complimented her and she thanked me. As the three of us walked into the house, Zion saw Murriana, walked over to her, swept her off

her feet, and kissed her. David and Sletcher did the same to Bais and me. We all talked for a while. "Let's go open presents." Bais said like an innocent little girl. We all crowded around my piano to open Murriana's

gifts. Zion had gotten her a beautiful heart necklace with an emerald gemstone in the center. David had gotten her silver hoop earrings to match the necklace. And Sletcher had gotten her a bracelet to match the

necklace as well. Murriana loved them and hugged and thank all of us. Then we all sang "Happy Birthday" to her and cut the cake. When we were all done eating the cake slices we talked until dark. The party soon

ended and Zion David and Sletcher left. "That was wonderful! Thank you." Murriana told Bais and me. "You're welcome." We told her. We all went upstairs to get ready for bed. After I said good night to my sisters

and wished Murriana a happy birthday one last time I walked to my room. Another perfect ending to the perfect day I thought. Slowly I was sucked into a dream filled sleep.


	11. The saddest day of the year

Today was one of those gloomy Saturdays. Today wasn't just any Saturday though, this Saturday marked the day that our parents gave us up because we were different. On these days, my sisters were the

saddest. But today, I couldn't be strong for them. Today I made breakfast and went up to my room. I knew that sometime today I would be covered in tears shed by my little sisters. Today, I wanted to write a song

for them while I comfort them. I had to make it special and good so that we could use it on these days. So I picked up the guitar in my room and began to strum. Slowly the lyrics began to come to me. I couldn't help

but shed a tear every now and again, but I finished the song. I decided to call it I Wonder. A few hours passed in silence when at the threshold of my door appeared Bais and Murriana, both with tears streaming

down their faces. I invited them in ready to comfort them. Slowly and shaken, they entered my room and sat on my bed. Both put their faces in my shoulder and they began to cry no longer silent tears. I began to

strum my guitar and sing the song I wrote.

Sometimes I think about you  
Wonder if you're out there somewhere thinking bout me  
And would you even recognize  
The woman that your little girl has grown up to be  
Cause I look in the mirror and all I see  
Are your brown eyes looking back at me  
They're the only thing you ever gave to me at all

Oh, I hear the weather's nice in California  
There's sunny skies as far I can see  
If you ever come back home to Carolina  
I wonder what you'd say to me

I think about how it ain't fair  
That you weren't there to braid my hair  
Like mothers do  
You weren't around to cheer me on  
Help me dress for my high school prom  
Like mothers do  
Did you think I didn't need you here  
To hold my hand  
To dry my tears  
Did you even miss me through the years at all

Oh, I hear the weather's nice in California  
There's sunny skies as far I can see  
If you ever come back home to Carolina  
I wonder what you'd say to me

Forgiveness is such a simple word  
But it's so hard to do when you've been hurt

Oh, I hear the weather's nice in California  
And just in case you're wondering about me  
From now on I won't be in Carolina  
Your little girl is off  
Your little girl is off  
Your little girl is off to Tennesse

When the song ended, I felt that my sisters' spirits where slightly up. "I…love…that…song…Selena…" Bais told me through sobs. "Yeah…me…too…"Murriana told me through tears. "Glad you liked it guys." I told them

in a dead tone. "You should write your music down so you can become famous one day." Bais told me. "I might consider that little sis." I told her. "I'm gonna go lay down in my bed and take a nap Selena. I'm not

feeling too well." Murriana told me a little shaken. "Do you want something Murriana? Orange juice? Advil?" I asked in a concerned tone. "That's ok." Murriana said. She trudged off to her room and Bais hung back and

clung to my arm. Slowly I stood up. She lingered behind but then ever so slowly and carefully she also got up. We walked down the stairs together, Bais leaning on me for support when her legs didn't want to carry

her further. We walked to the living room and sat on one of the couches together. Bais was very out of it so she laid her head down in my lap and I absent-mindedly began to stroke her hair. Today was going to be

the saddest day especially now that we are older and more emotional. Tears again began to streak my beautiful little sister's face and landed on my jeans. I also began to silently shed tears. It was going to be a

long day. Eventually my gentle strokes on Bais's hair caused her to fall asleep. Carefully I lifted her head onto a couch pillow while I got up to go check on Murriana. She was sleeping as well. Carefully and quietly I

walked out of her room and back down the stairs. I went into the kitchen to fix Bais and Murriana fresh chicken noodle soup. After I finished with dinner, I went to lie on the couch and read my book. After hours, Bais

and Murriana came back into consciousness and walked to the table where I set there bowls of steaming chicken noodle soup. We ate in silence with an occasional slurp. After dinner was finished I cleaned up the

dishes and sent Murriana and Bais upstairs for showers and bed. Tomorrow would be a better day. It had to be. When I heard no more running water, I walked upstairs to take my own shower. When I was done I

walked to Murriana's room first and asked her if she felt ok. But she was already sound asleep so I whispered goodnight and walked off to Bais's room. I found her curled in her bed waiting for me. I sat down on the

edge of her bed. Bais slowly rose out of the covers and rapped her arms around my neck for a few more sobs to escape onto my shoulder. After she was done, she told be goodnight and slowly drifted off to sleep. I

told her goodnight and wandered into my own room and fell asleep. Hopefully tomorrow will brighten there day. Slowly I drifted off into dreams and the future of tomorrow.


	12. Thinking of what to do

I let my sisters sleep in a little longer than usual because it will take a while for all of us to get over the grief of yesterday. I just hope that being able to see the guys will brighten I our days. I walked around the

house in darkness not wanting to reveal any surprises. I picked out my close of the day, and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. I turned on the warm water and let it wake me up. I wanted so badly for

today to be a great day for my sisters. That's all I can hope for. I turned the water off and put on my skinny jeans and a strapless red top. I dried my hair and flat ironed it. Walking slowly to Murriana's room first,

I opened her door and said "Come on Murriana time for school." I heard her groan and I knew she really didn't want to go; but she got up anyway. She picked out a pair of her favorite jeans and a black shirt.

Then she walked off to the bathroom. I slowly walked to Bais room next. "Come on Bais time for school." I heard a small whimper and I realized she had been crying last night. She walked over to me as she

always did after that horrible day ends and I hold on to her tight and tell her everything will be alright. She picked out a blue jean skirt and a blue shirt. She set this on her bed and walked down stairs to eat

breakfast and wait for Murriana to finish. "What do you want for breakfast Bais?" I asked her wondering if she got her appetite back. "Toast and an egg." She said. I quickly whipped this up and set it down in

front of her. She took small bites still in the grieving state. I didn't blame her. I was just as said but I was going to be strong for my sisters so I kept my expression blank. When Murriana came in the room Bais

went up to take her shower. "What are you hungry for Murriana?" I asked her. "Just toast Selena. I'm not very hungry." She said solemnly. When she had finished she went to grab her books. I grabbed mine

also and we met Bais at the door to the garage. Then we all climbed into my Porsche. In silence I drove to school still keeping my emotions blank. When we pulled up to the school, Sletcher Zion and David were

waiting for us. We climbed out now and we all had our expressions blank. The boys pulled us into an embrace and comforted us. I never thought I could find comfort from anyone but my sisters. I think they felt

the same way. We all walked together to our classes. We tried so hard to ignore our powers around them. Sletcher and I now had the same schedule. As did Bais and David, and Murriana and Zion. Sletcher and

I sat in the back. I saw him right something down on a piece of paper. He passed it to me. _Why are you and your sisters so sad and distant today? _I couldn't tell him the truth. I didn't want to scare him. So I made

something up. _It's complicated._ I passed back to him. He anticipated this. _I'm sure I can keep up. _He passed the note back. I looked at him with sad longing eyes. _When we were very young our parents left us _

_because we were…different .I've taken care of my sisters for as long as I can remember. _I passed it back. He looked back at me with apologetic eyes. _I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry. But I am curious, why would your _

_parents just leave you? What made you so different from the rest of us?_ The note came back to me. _A lot. But I don't want to scare you so I won't tell you yet. Maybe when I am sure you won't leave me no matter what_

_ I am. _I handed it back. He looked at it and scribbled down his answer. _We can continue later. Class has begun._ I nodded and gave my undivided attention to the teacher. Sletcher again kept watching me, but this

time with a calculating stare. As soon as the bell rang, I jumped to my feet and tripped over my books. Sletcher saw me trip and grabbed me just before I hit the floor. "You are very clumsy." He said with a

chuckle. "Yeah. I know." I said with red filling my cheeks. He put his arm around my waist and we walked to our next class. I couldn't wait to see my sisters again. We would need to organize a meeting.

Suddenly, I was pulled into a vision. Oh no. I thought as I cringed at the vision. Thank goodness Sletcher didn't notice. Poor Murriana. No poor Zion because Murriana is not going to be happy. I hope she doesn't

get expelled. When lunch finally came around, Sletcher and I walked to the cafeteria. "Hey Sletcher." Crap! I know that evil little voice. I turned around to see the devil herself, Scarlet. I knew I couldn't attack her

for no reason, especially not in front of Sletcher. That would give me away. So I carefully unraveled myself from him and power-walked over to my sisters. He had so much pain in his eyes and anger to as he

said, "Hi Scarlet." Why did she have ruin every moment I have? I was so mad that I almost caused an earthquake, but my sisters grabbed me and said "Relax Selena it is just Scarlet." A snarl ripped from my

clenched teeth. "UGH SHE RIUNS EVERYTHING!!!" I snarled. They tried to calm me before the entire school came down. Slowly and progressively I came back to my calm normal self. Bais had read my mind about

Murriana and Zion. She got in my head and said _This is not gonna end well _I looked at her and thought_ I know. _Murriana didn't seem to notice the silent conversation between Bais and me. After we were done

with lunch we went to our net classes. David, Sletcher, and Zion had followed. School flew by quickly. In Biology, we were seeing what our blood type was. Oh no. Right when my finger was pricked, I smelt the

blood. No no no this can't be happening. I began to get really dizzy and pale. Sletcher noticed and said "I think Selena needs to go to the nurse." The teacher looked at me and said, "Sletcher would you mind

taking her?" With one more glance at me he replied, "Yes sir I will take her." And with that he gently placed an arm around my waist and supported me out of the classroom. After we were out of the class room,

He picked me up, but held me away from him that way if I got sick it wouldn't end up on him. He carried me out the door and across campus to the nurses' office. When we were half way there, I yelp and said,

"Put me down I need to feel the cold." He carefully laid me on the sidewalk that was wet with rain, yet it was so cold. I gasped as I felt the cold on my cheek. He crouched down next to me and began to sooth

me. I breathed heavily. Suddenly I gasped and there was blood covering the side walk where my head laid. Sletcher's eyes widened and he scooped me up and ran to his car where he placed me and wiped all

of the blood off. I fell unconscious. When I regained conscienceless, "Is school over? I need to get my sisters." I gasped. "Calm down Selena. The bell to dismiss school just ra…oh my god! What is Zion doing

hanging by his underwear from the flagpole?!" he questioned with shock. Oh no now it will be time to confess what we are. I wish this would have happened later rather than sooner.


End file.
